A little bit of Penny
by TheHummingSwordsman
Summary: A one shot were the memory of Penny lives on. No epic battles I'm afraid, but it's still nice. Rated K because, like I said before, no epic battles.


**Ok, this is only a one shot that popped into my head once, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Ruby called to Jaune, Ren and Nora as they walked through the snow.

"Ruby!" Nora said, surprised "I thought you were in front of us!" Ruby breathed loudly when she caught up and grinned at them.

"I had to go back and get something" Ruby told them.

"That was unwise Ruby" Ren said "If your dad had caught you, he wouldn't let you escape a second time" Ruby just kept grinning and dug around in her pack for a bit.

"But it was really important" Ruby said "I can't believe I forgot her in the first place!" Ren and Jaune looked at each other. Her? While Nora was shifting from foot to foot in excitement.

"What is it Ruby?" Nora asked. Ruby finally found what she was looking for and showed it to her new team.

"It's a little Penny!" Ruby said, pleased with herself. The other three looked at each other. They missed Penny, but didn't think a toy soldier of her was going to be useful. Then the little Penny moved.

"Salutations!" The little Penny said, giving them a salute. The three stepped back nervously.

"It-she can talk?!" Jaune said, confused. Little Penny turned around and waved at Ruby. Careful not to drop her, Ruby waved back.

"Yep!" Ruby said "General Ironwood gave her to me"

"The general came to see you?" Ren asked. No one had seen or heard from Ironwood in months! No one saw what happened after the white fang invaded and didn't trust. Rumour had it that militery orders were to kill on sight.

"Yeah" Ruby said, completely unfazed or unaware of this fact.

"He came during the night though and told me not to tell anyone he was there" She frowned.

"But I'm telling you so I guess I'm disobeying his orders" Jaune stepped forward and looked at little Penny.

"Ruby, tell us everything that happened that night"

* * *

 _Ruby woke up groggily, the moon illuminating up everything in her room. Including a figure on her bed. Ruby jumped a little, which made her feel worse all over. The figure looked at her and she realised that it was General Ironwood._

 _"_ _Ruby Rose" He said. He said it the way everyone did, like she was the most important person in the world. According to Qrow though, she was. Ruby nodded in acknowledgment, relaxing a little._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for what happened that day" Was all he said. He was in a lot of pain. It was his soldiers after all that attacked the city. He felt responsible for everything that happened. Ruby shook her head._

 _"_ _It wasn't your fault" Ruby told him. He looked at her like he didn't believe that. He looked around, scanning the room._

 _"_ _I can't stay long" He finally said "I only came to give you this" He then pulled out a little Penny toy. Ruby was a little too shocked to speak._

 _"_ _I heard you two were friends" Ruby didn't say anything, but took the toy and nodded her thanks. Ironwood's face stretched a bit._

 _"_ _It's not just a toy you know" Ruby looked at him in confusion as he pressed a button on the little Penny. She suddenly sprang to life in Ruby's hands, blinked a few times then jumped at Ruby's face._

 _"_ _RUBY!" Little Penny said as she hugged Ruby's nose._

 _"_ _You look a little different" Little Penny told her. Ruby smiled._

 _"_ _Penny! You're alive!" Ruby said. She frowned and looked at General Ironwood. "Is she?" General Ironwood thought for a moment, judging the situation._

 _"_ _As alive as she was before" Ironwood said, being careful how to answer "I went back and got her memory chip and with the resources I had, I made a smaller version of her" Ruby bit back a remark on how heartless he is and instead just said:_

 _"_ _Thank you, but why are you giving her to me? Not that I mind, I really miss Penny, it's just, even a small version of her could be dangerous" Little Penny started marching on Ruby's head. It felt funny._

 _"_ _I think you'll find a better use for her than I will" And with that he got up and went to the window,_

 _"_ _Good luck Ruby Rose" Ironwood said as he left. A few seconds later he was nowhere to be seen. I wonder if he knew what she was going to do._

 _"_ _I told you General Ironwood was a good man Ruby Rose" Little Penny said. Ruby had completely forgotten about her for a moment._

 _"_ _Agh! Penny! Be quiet! Or my dad will hear you"_

* * *

"And yeah, I think that's it!" Ruby said finishing her story. Through all this, Nora started playing with little Penny.

"Do you think General Ironwood knew what we were going to do?" Ren asked. Ruby just shrugged.

"Who knows" She said "But it doesn't matter now anyway. Even if Ironwood knew or not, he still gave us Penny, and we can use that to our advantage"

"Speaking of that" Jaune said "Can Penny do anything combat wise in this . . . form?"

"She can shoot awesome lasers from her eyes" Ruby said. Jaune started nodding wisely. . .

"Wait . . .WHAT!" He said, realising what Ruby just said. To prove her point, little Penny shot green lasers from her eyes into the snow. When she was done, her symbol was left there, a foot deep in the ground. Jaune was kind of stunned.

"Let's get going" Ruby said as she dragged Jaune along, Ren and Nora following.

"Do you think it's wise to leave a smoking brand mark in the middle of the path" Ren asked

"I'm sure it's fine" Ruby said.

* * *

 **So yeah**

 **I wrote this one shot because I really wanted Penny to live, and in this she is . . . sort of**

 **Reviews Please!**


End file.
